Autobiography of Mr & Mrs Harry Potter
by FatherOf Joanne Rowling
Summary: Harry Potter is based on a true story Mentioned as early as 1970 on the Johnny Carson TV Show this is that story about the lives of Julia and Arthur Vavoudis the real parents of Joanne Kathleen Rowling Vavoudis known as J.K. Rowling. 20p.sample.


**Autobiography of Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter from the true Philosophers Stone story. (first 20 pages of 401)**

**Originally published as: "Mind Snatchers, the Devil has a name it is Sodium Pentothal, A true autobiography by Untied Laces" Copyright 1995 by Arthur P. Vavoudis do not copy Fan fiction writing has been approved for this book by the Father of Joanne K. Rowling Vavoudis. ISBN978-0-615-36664-7**

**I Arthur P. Vavoudis am the father of Joanne Kathleen Rowling Vavoudis.**

**This Autobiography is also a report according to law of the crimes I am aware of. Committed by the Dutch Meridian Church in the U.S. known as the Ameridian Church of Genocide against the member families they told could not have children because there evil relatives would reincarnate. They had their spies create a new religion for them called the Reticulum and by many church and gang names; These spies told these people they could be reincarnated by adopted children without parents or biological relatives influencing them. These spies did not believe what they told these people it was a trick to keep them from having children. It worked the original Dutch members of the Reticulum died out and the Meridian Church is guilty of Genocide. The reticulum still exists adopted children torture the children they adopt till they are willing to take there beliefs without question many acknowledge their beliefs are made up but do this out of tradition, fear, and unwilling to take the remorse of admitting to their crimes which are based on the belief they are sex offenders from another planet beamed here by lasers from another dimension on Mars. Originally members could exorcize themselves by making ties with human beings, but they have become more and more intolerant of people leaving their cult. Their book of rules state that they are to make war with human kind every so often and expose them selves. To spice up their lives end quote. They have a prophecy that the hesxaquoyal born from a human family would kill all the men of their woman hating cult. They were watching My mothers family and my fathers family before them for the possible hexequoial. The women believed my father was him. When he turned out to be a cowered although a strong moral man. They decided I was the hexaquoial. Some thought it was destend some thought they could force me to become the hexaquoial. I have become both the hexaquoial and the rax-hyrax I actually forget which is which Ill explain the other later. At age 4 I did battle with the principal of Marvin Elementary School who is the head of all the witches in New England Later when he was the ex-principal I did battle with him again at age 10. At age 11 I wrote to Johnny Carson who reported on his TV show 1970 that a eleven year old wrote to him and stated that the Norwalk CT. Police Department was giving him Sodium Pentothal selective Amnesia to cover up that a Pedophile was molesting children in Marvin Elementary School and that his teacher Miss. Noeda was kidnapped. Jonny Carson reported that he called the school and the person who answered said that Miss. Noeda was missing. I am Harry Potter! I even have a scar across my forehead. My father was ribbed at work for sounding like James Erll Jones when Roots was aired. I am Skywalker. I am the prince in Doon. I girls gang of the Reticulum pretended I was the first mail member, and named me Cary; I am the young prince of "Doon". And I destroyed the Soviet Union with my pen which is mightier than the sword (I enlisted President Reagan told him to make friends with the Soviet leaders and at the same time call their system the Evil Empire 1981-1987. Also with the help of the head of all Orthodox Churches including the Russian Orthodox Church My Cousin Patriarch Athanagoras Benedictos original name Paposoglu from my YaYas side of the family. And three anti-communist organizations including the Bulgarian anti Communist Association. Later I talked president Reagan into apologizing for mining the Nicaraguan Harbor I wrote 'You are a grate communicator you can talk the Nicaraguan President into becoming a free and fair enterpriser (I was the first to quoin the term) with my book Solution Journal it is in their interest to switch after the fall of the Soviet Union and I did promise you my article Mechanism of U.S. Inflation would convert any communist into Free and Fair Enterprise.)**

** I will destroy the Reticulum and the Ameridian Church in the same way. I am the hexaqual and rax hyrax it's the same as the animal it means king although I am not a king.**

** My wife and I conceived Joanne Kathleen Rowling Vavoudis actually Joanne Kathleen Vavoudis in September of 1964. That too will be explained later. Elizabeth Hurly the actress is also our daughter.**

**All of the crimes I witnessed by the Reticulum have elapsed for statute of limitations except they may have murdered my father. My mother's brother. And My wife's Uncle Greek Orthodox Priest Bill Kehayias. I believe they killed my father because he was living in Switzerland and he wrote a card to his friend in miss spelled Greek stating his bypass had come out and where his bank was and bank number asking to be sent in emergency to a Hospital in New York. He died. The hospital kept it secret four weeks and had him cremated. His blood was evidence that my wife was my half sister (perfectly legal Abraham married his half sister and God said he was perfect. We also did not know she was my half sister when we fell in love). Wood have been further proof she was not in the reticulum. As Greek Orthodox Christians it is against our religion to be cremated they new this. Also My father left us in his apartment copies of our citizenship and birth records and a picture of himself in uniform with the Arch Bishop of New York Metropolitan Iakovus. He was escorting the bishop in a trip to Greece during World War II to ascertain the damage after the Germans had been repelled. He included a picture of Melanie. To remind me I wrote "Brand new key" They may have killed him for that reason alone. In the bank was $30,000 which I assume he received under the table for writing "The Deep Blue Sea" about a shark that is maid more intelligent then starts killing people. I said wouldn't he be less apt to kill people if he was more intelligent? My father said he new I would think that. That is why he wrote it. He was afraid of loosing his pension from United Technologies if he took credit. My father was Head of Environmental Engineering at United Technologies. He invented a vacuum chamber that was safer and used by all the laboratories in the country to test electronics for space. He also invented something on the worlds widest plain the noise cone opened up for cargo. I believe they murdered my mothers brother because I entered my wife's ex foster parents home to get out of the cold while looking for my wife who had been kidnapped. The man told me we would both be living on the same street in Milford after I graduated from High School (it was august 1967) they would manipulate me to brake into his house to arrest me to discredit me. I still do not know how they did it maybe just the suppressed suggestion. I was speaking to Mr. Careruthe who converted to his wife's Ammonite Jew religion. Since he had a connection to an Reticulum gang in his youth. A like block watch group called the DCS told My mother in-law they could trick the reticulum out of kidnapping my wife by implying she was in a reticulum home when actually she was not. The Careruthe's rented the house next to me because I asked Julia to married me when we grew up. I new her from school. Mr. Careruthe turned out to be a cowered like my father. My father made no secret of it during the war to stay out of combat. He did two hitches and became a corporal. He taught troops how to fix field phones in a military base in New Jersey. My Papu (father's father) was decorated by the king of Greece for writing an Anthem. And again he was given a medal by the King of Greece as an American Citizen for his work with the Greek Orthodox Church. My YaYa's Father was briefly married to the Princes of Mesopotamia there name was Papasoglu the same as Patriarch Athanagoras. My papu was Editor of the Greek Herald Ethnikos Kirikai. My YaYa's brother Plato created the first Greek news paper in America. The Atlantis (Atlantida) in New York City. My uncle Plato was like me he decided to teach Turkish Nobles children about democracy. He went to the French Polytechnic to become a French Teacher then went to Turkey and became the teacher to the Sultans Son. Who warned him when he was placed on a list of Greeks to be beheaded. He left and collected his Mother and Sister in Mitillini and immigrated to America His mother was not aloud in do to Glaucoma. She returned to Greece and became the Mother Superior of a convent the replica of which was in a James Bond Movie. This Great Grandmother adopted the priest You may have seen on TV entering the Tomb of the Holy Sepulcher with a lamp with only enough oil for part of the night he would immerge the next morning on Easter Day and the lamp would still be burning. My priest confided in me when I was three that he was questioning his faith in God. Because he new I claimed to know God existed. I told him "It's obvious that God Exists He is all around us. He speaks to me through the events in the day and how my life turns out over the years" He said you can remember years? I said I could remember last year and I was speaking to, in the Future I will know what God was saying by how my life turned out. PS. Turkey is now a Democracy. God gave me the wisdom of King Solomon and like Solomon I lost my faith in Heaven then I regained it.**

**Introduction:**

**In 1830 the Dutch Meridian Church came to the U.S. they named themselves the Ameridian Church they were polygamists but did not live with more than one wife at a time. They believe in reincarnation. (In my opinion you are your memories. All your cells have gone down the toilet at some time. So you are only memories and their is no reincarnation) These Meridians told some of their people they could not have children, because their evil relatives would reincarnate. Assuming these people would escape their cult, they had spies tell the people who were told not to have children (called the Reticulum) that they could have adopted children reincarnate them. These spies did not really believe this, they were insuring that these people died out; which they did. They were successful at committing Genocide. The Cult still exists. They adopt children and torture them till they are willing to accept their religion which is like Highlander mixed with the Martian Chronicles I for the price of protection for my children convinced them to make movies based on their beliefs and fake Gang Raps. I also wrote "The presidents analyst" staring James Coburn, for them. I fought their leader who clamed to be the head of the Wicker Church in New England and I have a scar across my forehead. Joanne Kathleen Rowling Vavoudis is my daughter. I am Harry Potter. I am Sky Walker. My father was even ribbed at work for sounding like James Earl Jones, when Roots aired. My family are Greek Orthodox; but, some people who were being told they were in the Reticulum Cult previously mentioned made friends with our family. These people believe they were possessed by Martians and normal extended family could extricate them. The Women of this Woman-haters cult proclaimed my father the (I have forgotten the pronunciation but it was the same name they gave the young prince in "Doon". When my father turned out to be a cowered they proclaimed me the Rax Hayrack or what ever, who would kill all their men or alien spirits. Close! I intend to destroy their cult, with the written word. Just as I destroyed the Soviet Union; with the help of My cousin Patriarch of Constantinople Athanagoras Benedicto s and President Reagan. Who I corresponded with and told to make friends with their leaders at the same time declare publicly that it was an Evil Empire. And with Three Anti Communist organizations in exile including the Bulgarian anti communist association. I did it the same way Carl Marx did, with a simple explanation in print. Which I have added to "The Wizard Stone" this book along with my autobiography is the basis of Harry Potter and Star Wars. Also Michael Jackson's Beat it which comes right out of my Auto biography. "Eat it" refers to the Sorcerer Elementary School's Principal DeCilvestro That is his "Dick" which I tried to bite off. Michael even named his company after mine. It was Solar Industries in Norwalk CT. He named his company "Solar" and purchased all the songs my wife and I wrote for the Beatles. Actually they were stolen by the sorcerer and sold. Paul McCartney admitted it to me but he no longer owned the copyrights. In 1970 at age 11 I wrote to Johnny Carson and told him how The Pedophile Principal was the head of a religion and his gang was the Norwalk Police department. That they were giving me Sodium Pentothal amnesia and he reported it on his TV program. In 1972 The Anti Gay and Lesbian Crime Task Force in Norwalk and Westport Connecticut under the influence of the Sorcerer and Pedophile Decilvestro. Gave me Sodium Pentothal in order that my memory would come back briefly to report on Decilvestro which he wanted to stir up trouble between his religion and regular people which is in their traditional book of rules to spice up their lives. It has been a chess game between me and his gang. I do not do well when rushed. They had me recite what was and had happened on TV 1972, 1985, on PBS Connecticut Legislature hearing December 1987, 1993 locally in Milford. I reported that I wrote I'll be there and gave it to Gladys Night and the Pips for credit they never gave me credit so I still own the copyright that was when they took my words from the public hearing and Blackmores Night sang it as a song with the same Title. Copyright Law is flexible an author does have the right to benefit from a limited monopoly for a reasonable short length of time to promote commerce. In the words of the Constitution which also says all intellectual property is otherwise in the public domain. So I copyrighted my already published Autobiography published with extenuating circumstances such as my illegal drugging by an agency of the Cities of Norwalk and Westport Connecticut.**

**Published Copyright January 2, 2006 7000 copies distributed in 2005**

**I am told I started out my religious life by christening the Priest, The Bishop and the Arch Bishop of New York were present (they both later marched with Martin Luther King) I was christened At Saint Peters Cathedral Hempstead New York, Where the Icon of the Madonna started to cry thousands of people saw it. I started out with absolute faith and God gave me the knowledge of Salomon and I also lost my faith then regained it. Like many Doubting Thomas's I thought the crying Madonna was an optical allusion As you will learn when reading the "Wizards Stone" It was a miracle and not explainable by science accept that we live in the imagination of God.**

**At the age of three my priest in Norwalk confided in me that he was questioning his faith in God I said it is obvious that God exists he is all around us! He speaks to me through the events in the day and how my life terns out over the years! He asked if I could remember previous years I said last year and I meant the future I will learn what God is saying to me by how my life turned out.**

**I noticed that my father (most notably) and everyone, take on false roles and mimicry to avoid painful thoughts and memories especially repressed memories. I decided that God was telling me that he had ibises the Devil by turning him into a curable psychological disease. And he was telling me to cure Mental illness because Jesus said he wished everyone could be saved. When Jesus wishes something I believe it will come true and I assumed that If I cured Mental illness It would bring about the second coming. ( I now believe we will meat Jesus in our own time, that is when we die which is the end of all things and the beginning of life in Paradise and if you don't believe me next time when gardening pick up a rock and look closely you will see pictures for which there is no scientific explanation and never will be).**

**My first memory is of my God father on a long Island Beach trip I was like one years old. My next memory is when I was 3 years old at leased my mother says I was three years old but we were given semi amnesia by pedophiles so I may have been 4 years old. It was the first day on arrival at our new house on Naples Ave. Norwalk the house was empty the moving truck was just arriving I noticed the wood floors the most. Our first Christmas in the new house My father told me the day before that he had bought himself a train set and I was not to play with it. I gave him an understanding nod he was noticeably shocked he thought I would be angry and told me so. My sister told me she spent weeks learning to whistle as a gift to my father and she told me how to whistle I got it after a few tries. My sister was upset but I told her she did not have some one to teach her as she did me. She said "I know but it hurts just the same". That night I sang please snow over and over and it started to snow. I could tell every word my sister thought from the look in her eyes. **

**On Christmas day my father was playing with the train set and he said I could play with it. His response to my sisters present was what kind of gift is that.**

**I loved my sister and I would kiss her even though my parents never kissed me. I would miss her when she went to school one day I asked my mother if I could go meet my sister on the way home. She said she would be late because she was walking home with some friends. 'Could I go meet her anyway? Yes you can go meet her. So I started to walk towards my sisters school the Roger Ludlow annex of Marvin Elementary school. My Mother had failed to mention it was not time to go meet her, school was still in session I walked the whole way a hundred feet from the school my legs were too tired to take another step and I wished my mother would come and get me and low and behold she came driving up from the facing direction and I thanked God I did not thank my mother instead I said what's the Idea of having me walk all this way and as I committed that sine I was later to learn the Devil was watching.**

** I have two God Fathers My name sake Arthur Stephos had diabetes and was afraid he would drop me at my baptism so my Uncle Plato carried me. My God father Arthur Stephose was in love with a girl and some how he ended up with out her and spent the rest of his life waiting for her. He was an accountant He bought my family a grave plot beside his and the Hearst family it will be mentioned later it was I who eventually got Patty Hearst freed from prison. My Uncle Plato was like me He decided to go to France and learn to be a French teacher he was Greek from Mittalini his plan was to go to Turkey and teach the nobles children about democracy wile he was supposed to be teaching French. He did this and eventually he made friends with the Sultan's Son who warned him when he was placed on an execution list he left strait away got his family in Mitilini and came to the U.S. Today Turkey is a Democracy. Greeks remember him for Publishing Atlantis News Paper the first Greek language paper in the U.S.**

** My Popu was the Editor of the Greek Herald Ethniko's Kirikai.**

**Then became the Principle of the Greek Orthodox parochial School in New York. He was decorated twice by the King of Greece once for the Words to an Anthem "Amathia" and for his work with the Church.**

** My father was president of our church community wile I was in Kindergarten before that. I got a hernia I went to bed with it I was just numb and I could not go to the bathroom the next day I realized there was something wrong and told my mother but she is very cheep and said we would see in a day or two. So I went to my father and He said it was a hernia that we have been expecting it the doctor told him I had week hernia muscles. He had a hernia mowing his parents lawn the day he got back from the Army he was in the army for four years during world war two. He made no secret that he was a cowered they made him a corporal and had him teaching field phone repair to the troops at the New Jersey base. He accompanied Bishop Iukovus as a military escort to Greece after the Germans were repelled to find out what damage was don and what the church could do to help. He had a big scar from his hernia operation and wanted me to look good for my future wife, so A plastic surgeon flew in from California to assist my pediatrician who was also a neighbor a street down and up.**

** My father gave me a Fishing pole as a get well gift and a pair of Keds sneakers. I accidentally hit the kid in the neighboring Crib so they took it away from me. The nurse put Vaseline on my wound which she was told not to do. So there is a faint thin line of lighter colored skin still no one could tell I had an operation if I did not tell them and If I get a tan there its not visible. We went fishing a week after the operation we rented a boat near Soho Norwalk where the Greek Orthodox Church used to rent an old congregational church which we did not fit in, so the TV crews would come to film us standing out side the church on Greek Easter. they have A new building now which My father found the architect and plans for. He also was one of four co-signers for the Priests adjoining residence.**

** I made a friend down the street from me he was three and I was four years old we would watch speed racer at my house. We called the show "Supper Car" and would sing along to the thyme. I had a crush on Trixi. Un like the movie Trixi was Speed Racers Sister in the cartoon and seemed like she needed a friend like me. **

** My friend was afraid of Trees and I was walking him home and the wind started to blow which really frightened him he said "Arthur would you hold my hand I'm scared and the wind is starting to blow" I said I don't need to hold your hand (not wanting to encourage his fear) "O please won't you hold my hand) I took his hand and mocked him by singing "wont you hold my ha a a a ind won't you please hold my hand". Apparently al the neighbors were watching and they started saying I was Gay (that was not the term for it then at leased not ware I lived) the next day a man took hold of my wrist when I was walking home from my friends house he said We are going to stop you from turning your friend into a Homo a Homosexual! "What's that?" It's a guy who wants to merry another guy. "Well I'm not like that" I didn't think so after meeting your Dad. But that's what were going to tell the people moving across the street from you. I'm going to give you this shot see and you wont remember who your friend is you'll think their kid is your friend. They don't care she thinks her kid is a Homo anyway. He injected me with the drug. It did something to my ability to remember names and made me auditory (living amongst daydreams) I named the lady next door to me across from the field we owned the Option on. The Tulip Lady. I named the people to the East and right of my new friend: The Cookoo Clock Lady because she had a Cookoo Clock. I named the lady on the opposite side of my new friend the Beagle Lady because she owned a Beagle Dog. I named the lady across the busy Main Street: Tina's Mom because she had a dog named Tina. Before this My sisters friends brother used to visit me and try to get me to play with the garden hose which he new I was told not to do because I left it on once. **

** I am shirr they had something to do with the steeling of my song "just hold My hand because they had their son say he was afraid of trees he said his father told him to ask me about it because he new I loved trees. "You see that tree out side my window. At night it creates the shadow of a monster and no matter how I look at it. It is still a monster" He said that's what I mean. I just remember that during the day it is the same tree that I know and love. And I don't mind the monster. His half brother had started to pretend to be his father do to Death threats. The story they gave was that it was death threats from his Father's Brother. **

** another day I had started school My mother told me I would go half a day in the morning for half a year then I would go half a day in the afternoon the rest of the year and the second half of the year I would have different teachers for different subjects this is to get you used to a full day like it will be next year.**

**Miss Pendalton was my first teacher. She was a tall good looking woman. We had naps where we put our heads down on our desk and reading lessons which I did not need I could read when I was 3 years old. My mother bought me the World Book Encyclopedia and a working Typewriter for kids. There was an Aquarium which I was very interested in. My wife to be was in my class. November 5th 1964 Julia was standing out side my church Sunday before services "Happy birthday, I know its not your birthday" Well my birthday was just 4 days ago so it is my birthday. Well I wanted to tell you on your birthday but the teacher didn't think I should say it in front of the other students. So I have been waiting till today to tell you. What is your name I remember you but I have trouble learning names. I noticed. You live around here? I live right next door with a friend of my mother's she arranged for me to live here because she knows I like you. Should I say hello to him? If you want to, you don't have to. No I will say hello to him especially if were going to see more of each other. Let me go in and introduce you. Well, so this is the guy who has come to convert me. No. Christianity is perfectly compatible with Judaism Jesus was a Jew. That's not what I heard. Obviously he was and we believe in the same God the one God. Besides I don't think I will go to church when I get to old for Sunday School its kind of boring. "This guy really must love you. He will say anything to impress me. But you're wasting your breath. She is a Christian. Now go out and talk. I have some things to be doing. Since you're a Christian you can come to church with me. No I don't think my mother will want me to attract any attention to my self. But I can see you before you go in. We don't always come early. I better go in. No you sill have a wile before services. The next day her mother moved Julia into the house across the field we had the option to buy and were responsible for. Right next door. The day before must have been the day I was given sodium pentothal because I had forgotten Her.**

** The new kid asked me to kiss him then said please! I'm Greek we kiss everything so I gave him a kiss then he asked for another one, and I said no and went to my mother and told her my friend was acting like a sissy. She said Arthur so and so is a year younger than you he is only three years old. He dose not no any better. **

** The next day He said Some friends of mien get together with the teacher and play with our thingies. "what" our thingies. He would like you to bring me to the school where some of the kids are living Monday and we can play with our thingies together. He knows you can do it. "what" Walk me to the school he saw you do it last year to meet your sister. "I'll think about it (what I was thinking, was not to tip this guy off I was calling the police) Please will you he said if you don't he will heart my Father. I said yes what is his name Decilvestro. Now I have to go in". My Parents were out. My mother told me how to call emergency to the police in case the baby stopped breathing when she ran out to the grocery store. They did not have 911 back then. I called the police and told them it was an emergency "There is a teacher named Decilvestro who has kidnapped some kids and is raping them. We will have some one inquire at the school. "He will have to do more than inquire this Guy sounds dangerous he tells them he will heart their parents if they tell. My friend is only 3 years old he would not make up a story like that. What about you would you. that's sick it does not matter if you believe me I have made a complaint If it is false I will get in trouble but Its your job to follow up on all complaints. "Not really" but I will send some one he has already left.**

** I told my parents when they got home. shortly after the phone rang and my mother answered she said Arthur it is for you, it is the police. Hello. Arthur We don't believe you. Well arrant you even going to worn the people I told you about. Arthur we were told to say we don't believe you. I believe you. Those people the " " live right across the street from you. You can worn them your self if you wish. (I was thinking: What if my friend did not admit it? would they believe me?) Yes I will do that I went out side and My friends mother was out side. To men were carrying things out of the house and putting them in a car. Arthur I want to thank you, I have been suspecting that something like this was going on for some time. Did "___" tell you what happened? No a contact in the police station called. My husband is at work and He cant be gotten in touch with he is on the road I have two body guards helping us move there from my husbands work. I have left a note for him on the stove to let him know ware we have gone. Should I tell him the note is on the oven? No He will find it you do not have to talk to him -- I mean you do not need to say anything about this to him. You mean your son who is pretending to be your husband He's not my Son he's from a previous marriage. He told you that? yes and I remember your husband. I did not know that you did. One of the so called body guards came toward me with a syringe in his hand. I told you that would not be necessary. She got between me and the man and he punched her in the face and she fell down. The other one had grabbed me I was stepping on his shins someone did it to me once at school and it heart like anything. He did not show it then he asked for help holding this one he is resisting. What do you mean just give him the shot you can do that cant you. Yes. They let me go after giving me the shot. I remembered do to the sodium pentothal that to girls moved in next door and I was without a friend so I decided to go make friends with them (of-course I would not remember them when the sodium pentothal wore off) I knocked at the door. Hello Arthur come in what can I do for you. My friend moved away and I thought I would come over and make friends. (I will call my wife by her first name for the remainder of this book but she has used several and they named her trixi when they realized I lost my memory the next day) Julia said "do you remember our names?" No There guardian asked which one I liked best. I will let them decide they said there names. I guess I don't have to tell you which one said she liked me. Yes she really does the other girl said. The Guardian said they are my nieces. Julia said I'm not I'm not related to them my mother placed me here because her current husband does not know about me. But were saying she is my sisters kid for just these people around here so it looks more respectable. Were just alike I have asked my teachers about you. I like how you go to church every Sunday with your father pause and sister. I'll let you to go out side and talk. **

** Would you be my girl friend who is a girl well since I brought it up would you be my girl friend. Like just a friend? No Like a boy and girl friend. You said we were just a like so if we staid friends throughout school wouldn't that be a good reason to get married. Why shop around if You have someone just like you. I was going to be the one who asked. We could get married when we graduate High school our parents would be supporting us anyway when we go to college Why Weight to decide when you have someone just like you now. Opposites attract. Not really look at all the divorces they are just excited about meeting somebody, that wares off, that's just biological attraction. My mother says attraction is important in a relationship. Anybody can be attracted to anybody else just look how many people cheat. Does your father cheat on your mother? No he loves my mother. Do you believe in love at first sight? Yes I suppose so but it happens all the time. I kissed her. 'I should have asked first'. No that's all right. I hope my Uncle saw you kiss me. I thought you said he was not your Uncle. You no what I mean. You think he would mind. You are sticking it to him. No I said that because they think you like boys. No I like you. Were there any other girls that you liked or were attracted to besides me. So I can tell them. Do cartoons count? I guess. I was attracted to Trixi on Speed Racer. Were you attracted to any other girls any real girls? I was attracted to the living doll she was. I know a robot lady My Uncle loved that show he never mist it. Were you rely attacked? Well it was sort of stimulating when he was pushing her buttons which were just freckles. If we are friends in school all the other kids will admire us for making each other happy and want to be our friends. You think so? Yes I study these things. I am going to write songs to raise money. I can do that with you! We can use the money to Build commercial prisons. Why would we do that. Actually I would confidentially be making them hospitals to cure criminality. I discovered that people play falls roles to avoid painful thoughts and memories which would otherwise create physical problems. How did you notice that? Well everyone does it including me. But its my father that I noticed has temper-tantrums and he does not know why. I thought your father was nice. Well he wants to be nice that's how he behaves around guests and his parents when we visits them. Don't tell my Mother that or she won't like him or you she says people are just like their parents. I wouldn't be because I know these things. And because you have Jesus. Well my father has Jesus and it does not help him. Where does the false role come in. He becomes who ever he talks to. I realized that is what criminals are doing. Is your father a criminal? No his father is very religious He was president of the Greek Orthodox Church North and South America. Your father is the president of your church! He was raised in an atmosphere of faith and morality that is who he rely is or wants to be. I am glad you said that I can tell my mother you said that. That's why I realized criminals could be cured because they are the same way. All right I will tell them what you said. And I'll tell them you like girls also. I don't like boys. They saw you holding hands with that boy down the street. I didn't no there was such a thing as Homosexuals or I would not have don it. He was just my friend he was only three years old and wanted to hold my hand. Well I won't tell them all that but I'll tell them you like girls.**

**At school the Kids said my father was the president of my church. We should ask him ware we go when we die. I don't like thinking about that they say the dead will rise up out of their coffins. It wont really be just like that. Wont the dead be raised. Yes. I don't like that. Well its not the way your picturing it. Science is an illusion so people can come out of their coffins looking like they were young and healthy. And there is no wait when you die, because when your dead no time goes by; so you just close your Eyes then open them right away and you are in a better place. But don't kill your self! She said no. God obviously wants us to live to create things that will be in heaven for us to build on and we have responsibilities here on Earth. This conversation occurred before I accused the principal. The day after I accused him. A man came into the school it was the man who gave me sodium pentothal originally. He said we have to ask Arthur some question. He stooped over and whispered in my ear You should not make accusations against your school principal and your never going to married your neighbor. He's going to give me amnesia so I will become a Homosexual. He's not a doctor and he wants to inject me with stuff. My teacher miss. Templetin said I'm going to call the police if that's what you intend. You will, we will see. He gave me the shot then Kidnapped my teacher. The next morning I did not want to go to school I told my mother they can not force me to go to school against my will I have freedom of liberty according to the Declaration of Independence. My mother said she would get arrested. And said I had to go to school. The tire on the car was flat I was relieved I thought I did not have to go to school that day. My mother said she had an appointment that day and you have to go to school we will just have to drive it that way to the Garage by your school. When we got to the Garage I said I still don't think it is legal for them to make me go to school. My mother said will if they say you can come home instead of going to school that's all right. You can walk there on your own cant you. Yes. When I got to the school I went to the Vice Principal's office Mr. Deoreo I said I'm not coming to school any more. Good by. We can not let you leave the school on your own. My mother is right at the gas station she had me walk here to ask if I can get out of going to school. We can not let you leave without a letter from a parent and she did not give you one I assume because she did not give you permission to leave school. I wanted to speak logically but I started to cry and I shouted at the top of my lungs to get it out. Yes but, You can not force me to stay here against my will that's kidnapping. They all hate me up there. ' I realized it was the law to go to school and resolved my self to going to class. Where are you going the secretary guised "to class" I said: Yes.**

**When I opened the door to class everyone was quiet and at their seats and looking at me with sympathy I remembered they did not hate me. They all loved me. The drug Sodium Pentothal made me auditory that is living within your own thoughts. The new teacher appointed a boy to be my friend. He told me "My parents are separated actually divorced but the teacher told me not to call it that because some people disapprove. My father is going to visit me tonight he told me it is easy to make friends every one wishes to be appreciated so it is only a matter of knowing some good words for them he is going to start teaching me what those good words are tonight when. When He tells me, I can teach them to you. His father did not make his appointment with his son and for a third time on a third day I asked if his father came he said you only are interested because you want to know what the good words are he walked away then came back. Is it all right if I stop being our best friend? I said: You never stop being a best friend even if you move far away and don't see each other there are best friends and there are best best friends a best best friend you see all the time ' Is if all right if I stop being your friend' Its all right if you stop being my best best friend because I have already made two best best friends at home there the Browns. But, don't tell the teacher she wont pay as much attention to me (actually I remembered about the pedophile and that the teachers kept notes for him about everything we said) He said I know I promised the teacher I would be your friend and I don't want to disappoint her are you going to tell her I stopped being your friend I said: No. and don't tell the teacher about the Brown's "that's all I wanted to know". **

**The teacher was my wife's aunt I was later to learn. The Principal Sorcerer's gang rap was that they were related To Mrs. Bush. George Bush senior's Mother and she wanted him to be president and they were betting he would become president and it would give them clout to convince people they were related to them My Mother in-laws brother's adopted mother looks exactly like Mrs. Bush so they kidnapped my wife's Aunt. Who was my teacher Julia was in the same class.**

**My teacher announced to the class knowing I had amnesia and had asked Julia to marry me when we grew up. Said Julia is a member of the Special Special Anglican Church and you boys might be interested to know that she has to be pledged to marry someone before the age of 7. So if any of you boys are interested you can talk to her. I asked her if this was true. She shook her head and said No. I smelled a rat remembering the pedophile Principal. I said this may have something to do with the principal he is a child molester. The teacher said would you like to continue this discussion with Julia in private. We said yes. The teacher escorted us through the partition which created a second class room which was empty. Do you think it is all right that my mother fell in love with her brother. Is it all right for them to live together. I said: No. But they love each other so much they cant stand to be without one another you said God is Love wouldn't it be alright then. They could be together as brother and sister but they should not have sex. I will tell them you said that. My mother respects your opinion because she wishes to be a Christian. As far as our getting pledged to get married if its you and me that should protect you from these people. I mean: Would You Marie me. "Yes" Its not like we would be getting married just to protect you. I don't remember when but you said we were just alike. Julia said: I want to marry you. I said: O and I love you. I will talk to my father about it when I get home. Julia said: I'm going to see my mother tonight I will ask her also.**


End file.
